Northern Canadian Kingdom
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: On the year of 2016, Canada gained Marilyn Jackson as a national scientist. A scientist who delved into all types of science, and designed powerful weapons for her country. On the year of 2022, Canada has a larger supply of weapons than Russia and America combined. On the of year of 2025, Canada starts World War Three. (A long drabble of mine...)


**... ...**

**Summary: **On the year of 2016, Canada gained Marilyn Jackson as a national scientist. A scientist who delved into all types of science, and designed powerful weapons for her country. On the year of 2022, Canada has a larger supply of weapons than Russia and America combined. On the of year of 2023, Canada becomes the Northern Canadian Kingdom after a short civil war with Canada himself as the ruler. On the year of 2025, World War 3 begins.

**Warnings: **Dark!Canada, World War 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

Long dabble that randomly came into my head. If you want to explore the idea, go straight ahead! :D  
Just tell me so I can read it XD

**One-Shot**

On the year of 2015, Canada was no longer considered a peace keeping nation. The nation hired multiple scientists to explore weaponry and medical research. A year had passed when Marilyn Jackson was hired as a scientist. She was a nuclear scientist, that exploded in multiple other fields. She created multiple advanced weapons within two years, and was on her way to creating many more. She created a way to turn salt water straight into fresh water, with the sea salt off to the side to be sold off to the Canadian public, and made it so that Canada could pump salt water through the plumping but with certain advanced filters making it so that Canadians would get fresh water instead of salt water.

On the year of 2018, Marilyn Jackson created a cream that could heal wounds within hours to days, depending on the wound. Two months after that came out, she created a mix of medicines that could cute multiple illnesses, and even keep one from being tainted by radiation. Somehow she was managed the latter by mixing radiation into pills for the public to take, but it was made so that the radiation wouldn't harm the body but make it stronger. On the year of 2019, she created a set of weapons that named Canada a World Superpower. These weapons ranged from land to air to water.

On the year of 2020, Marilyn goes on a spree of creating weapons for two years. All these weapons could beat any army, and made it so that less humans had to fight on the line. She also created multiple advancements for the Canadian public, and creating Gardening Buildings so that Canada had a larger supply of foods without trading with any countries. On the year of 2022, she helped push Canada towards the direction of not using any fossil fuels. On that same year, Canada was named a threat to the world.

On the year of 2023, a civil war broke out that had been building for the past few years. One side wanted the country to stay the side, the other wanted the country's personification to rule them. Canada himself supported the side that wanted him as the leader. It was easy to say the side he was on won. Canada was renamed The Northern Canadian Kingdom. A year after that, countries were threatening war unless the country decided to pull back their produce of weapons.

On the year 2025, Canada declared war on the rest of North America. The rest of the world stayed back and gathered their own weapons as Canada took control the whole North American continent. With the only other World Superpower down, the rest of the world had no chance as the nation took control of the world. Each nation personification were allowed to keep their name, so that the territory's they now represented would then have a name. Canada had full control of the world on the year of 2031.

Canada ruled the whole world up to the year 2346, when Prussia and Germany both reformed the Kingdom of Prussian Germany. They both took back the land where Germany once was, along with part of Poland and Russia. It inspired many other personifications to rise up and team together to form new countries and kingdoms. On the year of 2367, July First, Canada fell to the ground. The United States of North America took Canada's land. However, due to this, weapons downgraded to the point of using swords, low grade guns, and knives. None of the countries were bothered with this, as they kept the advanced technology for medicine and public appliances.

What happened to the personification of Canada? He still existed, though he was hated by most of the world. It wasn't until 2560, was Canada allowed to go to World Meeting to speak for his people once again. Despite the fact he was a stuttering personification, every nation were wary of them. Why wouldn't they be? Of course, Canada would never rise again... or would he?

**Authors Note:**

**I have no idea where this idea came from. Well, I was reading a World War 3 fic with Canada starting it... I honestly don't know just where this idea came from, though. XD**

**If you want to turn this dabble into a story, go right ahead! I would love to read it... Maybe one day I'll turn it into a multi-chapter story myself, da? ^^**

**Review, Favorite! :D**


End file.
